Off Limits
by alayneni
Summary: Based off of Season 4 rumours. Felicity visits Oliver's campaign office for the first time attracting the attention of a few of Oliver's Interns.


**Off Limits**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow

 **Summary:** Based off of Season 4 rumours **.** Felicity visits Oliver's campaign office for the first time attracting the attention of a few of Oliver's Interns.

Felicity had finished work a little bit earlier than usual and decided to visit Oliver's campaign office. He had set it up over a week ago and Felicity wanted to give him a little bit of space to make it his own before she visited. This was his thing and she didn't want him to feel as if she was forcing herself into every facet of his life. He knew he had her support and her help if he needed it.

She walked up to the door and entered the office unnoticed by a few of the interns. Felicity snorted. Oliver definitely would not like that.

"Hi," she said stopping the nearest one who had a handful of flyers that said Queen for Mayor. "Can I speak with Mr. Queen?"

"Uh, he's in a meeting I think," the young Intern said. "Wait here,"

The Intern continued on his path before her interruption. She surveyed her surroundings. The office wasn't terribly large. They couldn't afford that. Most of the funds had to be focused on the campaign itself. Felicity had been with Oliver when he rented the modest rectangular room. It was empty then and quite frankly she thought it looked better then than now as everything was an absolute mess. She was standing in what she assumed was supposed to be a small welcome area but there were boxes pilled high in a corner which she knew were the flyers that Oliver had ordered earlier that week. The boxes took up most of the room. There were also poster tubes and long rectangular boxes in another corner which she knew must have come in that day because last night Oliver complained that the posters were taking too long to arrive.

In the middle were a few desks that had laptops buried below mounds of paperwork. There were two offices behind the desks with a corridor between them. She saw a young female intern emerge with a large mug and she knew somewhere behind those offices was a small kitchenette. There was a large white board up on the wall that was tracking their polling numbers. Felicity still found it hard to believe that there was more than one person that wanted to be Mayor. Based on the health statistics for the last few mayors, there was not enough money in the world to get her to run for Mayor.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and glanced over to one of the offices where the blinds had opened to reveal Oliver and another man, who she recognized as Alex Davis. Most of the Interns were students at Starling City University studying Political Science. They were actually getting credit for helping out with the campaigns. Felicity had conducted an in depth background check on everyone involved in the campaign. It was safe to say that she knew more about them than they knew about themselves.

She plastered on a shy smile and waved at her boyfriend, at least he didn't seem upset that she had just dropped in to see him. The same intern that spoke to her earlier emerged from the office and asked her to take a seat. She wondered where she was supposed to sit. The few chairs that there were, were covered with flags that read Queen.

S-2

Inside the office, Oliver and Alex were busy discussing his campaign strategy and the recent poll numbers. The voters in the Glades were weary of the Queen name. Many remembered the Undertaking as well as Moira Queen's trial. But the real problem was the business sector. Since Queen Consolidated failed, they questioned Oliver's ability to lead their City. His main competitor was a middle class businessman that owned a distribution network in the city. Felicity really thought that meant that he worked for the Triad but she had found no evidence of any illegal activities. His competitor had an excellent business history and a good standing in the city. He was currently ahead in the polls.

The posters had finally arrived and Oliver was anxious to start plastering them everywhere. Alex insisted that they needed to be strategic in their placement. Oliver had the support from most of the influential upper class. He was one of their own and they wanted one of their own in the position. He was also popular with the young female voters. A knock on the door interrupted them and a young boy popped his head inside,

"Mr. Queen, you got a visitor,"

"Who?" he asked.

"Dunno, didn't ask her name. She's hot if that makes any difference."

Oliver frowned, "Derek, when persons arrive at the office to see me, please ask for their name. I need to know who I'm meeting with before I meet them."

He walked over to the blinds and opened them. She turned to face him and waved. He felt all of the tension of the day ease out of him as he looked at her very familiar face. He was wondering how long she was going to leave him to his own devices.

"And the groupies have started coming out of the grape vine," Alex commented, "But at least this one has one fine ass."

Oliver shut the blinds immediately.

"Derek, ask her to have a seat. I'll be out in a minute. Gather the staff that's still here too," Oliver instructed before turning to his campaign manager.

"Alex you are my campaign adviser. I trust you. I appreciate all of the hard work you're doing but let me make one thing clear to you, Felicity and comments about Felicity are off limits."Oliver said dropping in voice to his Arrow tone and cracking his knuckles in a manner that implied he was ready to punch Alex.

Alex had no clue what he had done wrong but he was terrified of his boss now. Oliver signaled for him to follow him out to the front where everyone had gathered. Oliver greeted Felicity with an innocent kiss on the cheek and swung his hand over her shoulders.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Felicity. She has free reign through the office and she is welcomed to see me at any time, day or night." Oliver stated. He glared at Derek who had called her hot. The message was loud and clear, MINE.

"Nice to meet you all," Felicity said with a smile.

Oliver dropped his hand to her lower back and guided her towards his office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting," she said.

"Alex and I were just discussing strategy, something that might interest you."

"What I'm interested in right now is taking you home and having you all to myself. Between your campaign and your other night time activity, our time together is going to be scarce."

"I'll always have time for you," Oliver said pulling her close.

"I like the sound of that," Felicity said reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Oliver groaned into the kiss. They needed to get out of there. He broke the kiss, grabbed his things and then guided her out of the office.

"Alex, we'll finish the discussion tomorrow," he said on the way out.

S-3

3 Months Later

It was the day before Election Day and Felicity had cleared out her afternoon schedule. She knew her Oliver well. Today would be the day that he needed her; the day that he would go into brood mode and wonder if he was deserving of the title of Mayor. While all the other candidates were busy with the last minute rush, Oliver would step back and contemplate.

The moment the minute hand hit 12, signaling it was lunch time, Felicity was on her feet.

"Jerry, I'll see you tomorrow after I vote,"

"Yes Ms. Smoak," Jerry responded. Besides clearing her afternoon for her, he had to clear a significant portion of the morning because she was voting with Oliver. There was going to be plenty of media attention on them when they voted. She wasn't sure how long it was going to take so for safety she didn't schedule anything.

On the way to the campaign office Felicity stopped by Big Belly Burger for lunch. She ordered enough to feed everyone in the office. She didn't expect anyone would be taking their lunch on time that day so she decided to feed everyone.

She strolled into the office with the first three bags. Everyone looked up at her when the delicious smell hit their nostrils. When they realized it was her, a few of the males moved away. She realised early into the campaign that Oliver had put the fear of God into them and most were afraid to even talk to her.

"I bought more than enough for everyone. The rest of the bags are in the car," she said.

Without further ado, three male interns rushed out the door. Felicity smiled. She picked up the bag that had hers, Oliver's and Thea's order in it and went to his closed office door.

She swung the door open, "Dear God, Thea put some clothes on!" she turned around immediately. The image on Alex and Thea on the desk burned into her mind.

"Felicity!" Thea exclaimed surprised as she jumped off Oliver's desk and grabbed her shirt off the ground.

"This isn't what it looks like," Alex blurted out.

"I may wear glasses Alex but I'm fairly certain what I just saw," Felicity commented dryly.

"Sorry about that, we're decent now," Thea said and Felicity turned around.

"I brought Big Belly Burger for everyone. Here," she said handing Thea her burger. "Alex you can get one outside whenever you're done in here,"

Alex moved to leave but Thea stopped him.

"It's ok," Thea said to him.

"What brings you here so early?" Alex asked. Felicity was never there during the day.

"He's on the roof," Thea said immediately.

"Ah so the brooding has started already," Felicity said then her smile turned mischievous as she looked at Thea, "Your brother's office?"

"I was expecting him to be on the roof a while."

"You got ten minutes. Make sure it's enough," with a wink at Thea, Felicity left.

Alex looked confused. "She's not going to tell Oliver?"

"Felicity is always on my side," Thea said moving closer to Alex. "Don't you know that Felicity is …"

"Off limits, yeah I got that memo," Alex said.

"That wasn't what I was going to say but she is off limits. You're going to be Deputy Mayor with Oliver. If you want him to come around to a point, you don't argue with him, you go straight to Felicity and pray she agrees with you, which is very rare mind you but in matters of my heart she always sides with me. How do you think I got him to accept our relationship," Thea said moving her hands to the buttons of Alex's shirt. She planned on using her time well.

"I thought you threatened to disown him as a brother," Alex replied.

"I did that too but when Felicity threatened him, he caved right in," she was half way through his shirt now.

"I think it's amazing how in sync they are. She always shows up right at the point he's about to push himself too far."

"It is. They are like this," Thea said crossing her index finger over her middle finger. "But enough about them, we have nine and a half minutes to complete what you started,"

Alex dipped his head to kiss her but they had to break apart when the door opened again. Diggle entered and eyed the two of them skeptically.

"I'm fairly sure Oliver will not approve of this," Digg said. "Especially in his office," he further added with an intimidating glare at Alex.

"Geez can't a girl get a break," she said throwing her hands up in the air while Alex hastily rebuttoned his shirt.

"Where are Oliver and Felicity?" Digg asked Thea.

"You thought they were in here and you still opened the door without knocking?" Thea replied. She had learnt that lesson the day Oliver and Felicity came back from their extended vacation. If they were alone together, it was always safer to knock before entering.

"Wait how do you know Felicity is here?" Alex asked.

"The bags of Big Belly Burger outside; Felicity always brings food to make sure he eats."

Alex nodded. It was true. The times that they had worked late, Felicity always appeared with some form of takeout. He half wondered how she found all these places open.

"They're on the roof. She'll get him down from the "do I deserve this" ledge," Thea said.

"I'll stick around just in case," Diggle said.

The door opened and Laurel walked in.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" a frustrated Thea asked.

"You beat me to it," Laurel said looking at Digg.

"Technically Felicity beat us to it."

"Of course she did. I still want to lecture him though. It's not often I get to lecture him," Laurel pouted. As the least trained member of Team Arrow, she was always spoken down to.

Felicity opened the door to the roof to find Oliver brooding in the shade by the door. He had ditched his suit jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes downcast. It always struck Felicity as unfair that Oliver looked good no matter what pose he was in.

"I may be a billionaire now but I'm fairly sure I don't have enough money to pay for all of those thoughts," she said thrusting the burger bag at him.

He took it silently. If he was surprised to see her, he didn't show it.

"You didn't have to come,"

"Nonsense Oliver, you know I'll always come," Felicity said then realizing that didn't sound right started to sink herself into a deeper hole, "not that come, though that come is always nice but…"

She was cut off by Oliver's lips on hers. His hands slipped easily around her waist, pulling her into him. The kiss was soft and sweet.

"Thank you," he said when they broke apart.

"You're welcome," she beamed back up at him.

"Do you have to get back to work?" he asked threading his free hand through hers.

"Nope," she said popping the p. "I cleared out my entire afternoon to spend with you."

Oliver opened the door to head back downstairs, "Let's eat in my office,"

Felicity paused for a second, Thea needed a bit more time. She squeezed his hand, "Oliver whatever happens tomorrow, I'm proud of you. Not many people step up to help their city the way you do. If the citizens can't see that, then it's their loss. It's not going to affect us or Team Arrow. We will still continue doing what we do. I'm sure you can find another way to help the city during the day,"

"I'm not becoming a cop like Diggle," Oliver replied

Felicity pursed her lips together, "You'll look good in uniform,"

"I thought you already loved my green leather,"

"Oh I do but a girl can dream can't she?"

Oliver chuckled and proceeded to guide his beautiful girlfriend to his office where he found the rest of the team waiting for him. Can't a man sulk in peace anymore?

S-4

The following night found Oliver dancing with Felicity in the middle of the office as he had just officially been declared Mayor.


End file.
